Conventionally, as a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor device, it has been proposed a method in which a plate-shaped semiconductor chip is prepared (preparing step), the entirety of the semiconductor chip is sealed with a resin (resin-sealing step), and thereafter a laser is applied to the resin so that a part of the resin applied with the laser is sublimated and removed and a part of the semiconductor chip is exposed (resin-removing step) (see Patent Literature 1).
In such a case, since the entirety of the semiconductor chip is sealed with the resin in the resin-sealing step, the cost of a mold can be reduced. For example, it is possible to seal only a part of the semiconductor chip by devising a mold, such as by changing the shape of a cavity of the mold. In such a case, however, it is necessary to arrange a film so as to avoid the resin adhering to the exposed portion of the semiconductor chip, or to shape the cavity into a specific shape. In that regard, in the case where the semiconductor chip is entirely sealed, since a general mold is used, the cost reduces.
However, when the above-described removing method, which removes the resin by sublimating the resin with the laser, is employed for the purpose of removing the resin from both plates surfaces of the semiconductor chip, both the plate surfaces of which are sealed with the resin, the resin on one of the plate surfaces is removed by applying the laser from a side adjacent to the one of the plate surfaces, and the resin on the other of the plate surfaces is removed by applying the laser from a side adjacent to the other of the plate surfaces after a step of changing the orientation of the semiconductor chip or moving the position of a laser applying device to the side adjacent to the other of the plate surfaces of the semiconductor chip.
Namely, in the conventional method, it is necessary to apply the laser separately from the side adjacent to the one of the plate surfaces of the semiconductor chip and from the side adjacent to the other of the plate surfaces of the semiconductor chip.
Such an issue similarly arises not only in the case of exposing a part of the semiconductor chip, but also in the case of exposing the entirety of the semiconductor chip by removing the resin with the laser after the semiconductor chip is entirely sealed with the resin.